Talk:Essential Ninja Equipment Guide by Dibble
Reverting the Guide back to it's original purpose Hello I plan to revert this guide back to it's original purpose shortly. I understand that there is some ambiguity in the title but my original intention was "essential if you want to be able to confidently gear the job to a reasonable standard". It's like water and iPads - water is essential if you want to live, an iPad is essential if you want to be as awesome as you can. In this case, we're talking water. And of course, we can all agree water is essential, but maybe iPads aren't, hence I don't want to be writing the iPad guide. For that reason, we don't need HNM /DRK tanking gear. Feel free to make your own guide on that. I have copied the current "guide" to a new page The everything-including-the-kitchen-sink Ninja Equipment Guide by Everyone with an opinion. Thanks for your input. Pls don't take the changes personally, this guide is just nothing like what I had in mind and thus doesn't serve a purpose other than a chalk board for wish fulfilment. Big Changes It looks like Dibble hasn't really looked at this page in a long time, so I took it on myself to try to return the guide to original state. I used this guide when I started Ninja, and I've slowly been watching it become a mess. I think it's a good intentioned guide, and I want to fix it. I know no one is trying to ruin it, but they're not thinking before they add. So, a lot of people have edited it with good intentions. However, the goal of the guide was to provide ideas/guidance to new people interested in taking-up NIN as a career job. It also was designed with Budget and Time constraints in mind. For example, Dibble didn't consider E.Pin an essential piece of equipment because it is hard to obtain. This is key. It is key because the name of the guide is "ESSENTIAL Ninja Equipment." The guide isn't "THE ABSOLUTE BEST Ninja Equipment." Having said that, I left many things in the guide that are the absolute best, but I put a "Career goal" tag on them. These items are non-essential to being a good ninja, but they are something every career Ninja should strive for. I also rewrote the HQ vs NQ portion and added it as a "Notes." I also added information regarding Arhat's +1 and Terra's Staff. I hope Dibble likes these changes if he comes back. I will be monitoring this page in an aim to keep it as useful a tool to a new Ninja as possible. Thank you, Ghlin 00:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Formatting Can people not mess with formatting if they don't knwo what they are doing? Thanks -- 06:16, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Later levels: Ok so im 65 NIN and thought id add a few things to this talk page, and you can add them to the main page if you find they help. I also like the idea of this being soley good gear to wear as opposed to everything you can wear. Weapons: 40: AF weps, Both of them are good and can be used until 48 with ease. 48: Sai x2, or the +1s if you can afford it, both good DPS and parry skill is nice. 54: I went to Muketsu, the HP drain is nice and occs fairly often on VT mobs 61: At this lvl is the first major DD for NIN, i went with Kabutowari as its great DPS 70: Fudo - This will be next upgrade, +3% Crits are nice and the DPS is cool, id dual wield em both 71: Kodachi of Trials - Xp in this, break it, get ur WS u need it! 72: Senjuinrikio - Endgame Katana, nice DPS for WS and main hand, nice crits DO NOT USE IN XP PT UNTIL BROKEN 73: Perdu Blade: Off hand for Shenjuinrikio is a nice combo, if you can get it. Head: I used empress hairpin all the way up, and will upgrade @70 70: Optical Hat - Acc, Eva, Raa, Nice peice of gear, well worth farming the eyes. 75: Walahra Turban: If you have a haste set up use this, if you dont Ohat might be better Macro in this over Ohat for casting if ur tanking HNMs etc, its -5% casting recast are nice! Neck: 33: Peacock's charm - Now i borrowed this from a friend, its really good. Helps you land ur hits and keep better emnity. But if you cant afford it, just ignore it and use Spike. 60: Chivalous Chain - Finally, a really good DD peice for NIN, STR+3, Acc+5 Store TP +1 Definatly worth saving for or get spamming excavation duty to buy it from Assualt. *I plan to use this endgame when my NIN is there, as it really is a good peice!* Earrings: 50: Velocity Earring: Evasion +4, great piece, helps stop getting hit so much. 54: Eris Earring: Emnity +2, Nice, helps now the DDs start to get uber powerful yet NIN dont. 72: Suppanomi - Hard to obtain through a reward for Divine Might, But lowers delay by 5% on weapons and gives you 2 AGI to help with Parrying. 75: Brutal Earring - Best DD earring you can get, +5% double attack and store TP, easily worth the 700k for it, but im afraid you need Sea to obtain. Body: 45: Brigandine: HP +10, Dexterity +2, Vitality +2 50: Nokizaru Gi: Agility +4, Enmity +1 Need i say more? Obtained from Subligar Quest. 55: Royal Knight's Chainmail Strength +2, Dexterity +2, Attack +3 57: Scorpion Harness HP +15, Accuracy +10, Evasion +10 *Do not level past 57 without this, Eva helps avoid blows, Acc helps TP, used endgame!* 59: Haubergeon: Strength +5, Dexterity +5, Agility -5, Accuracy +10, Attack +10, Evasion -20 *This peice is for 2 things: One WS macro, once done change back to SH, and two: change to this when you loose hate and have no way to get it back instantly, it raises ur DPS. When you have hate change back to SH again. 75: Kirin's Osode: +10 Each Stat, nice for ws These two body peices can be used at 75 although im sure many will agree there are other things But as i have to tested them this is as far as i can say. Hands: 34: Horomusha Kote: Attack +15 - these are great if you will pay for them! 34: Ochimusha Kote: Attack +20, Evasion -5 great except for the EVA down, camping NM takes ages 60: AF is nice to help with DEX, and being free cant hurt if you are skint. 72: Dusk Gloves: Attk+5, haste +3% can i say more? Coming down in price also :) Rings: Any AGI, STR or DEX rings work 40: Snipers Ring, Acc+5, Def-10 (you should'nt be getting hit much if ur doing it right) 50: Garrulous and unyielding rings are great! STR+3 AGI+3, DEX+3, VIT+3 *If you have a CoP ring use Garu over Unyeild.* 74: Flame rings - STR+5 Back: 38: Hi breath mantle: I cant stress how great this is, HP+38, Emnity +5 last half an hour, 50 uses. Im using this all the way to 75, once 75 changing to Behemoth mantle or Foragers, dont change to Amemet as ur DD isnt good enuf to be buffing too much Attk. 70: Boxer's mantle: Guarding skill +10, Evasion Skill +10, Shield Skill +10, Parriying Skill+10 75: Cerberus mantle: Cerberus Mantle : Str+3 Attk+12 Eminty+3 Waist: 48: Life belt - 10 acc, nice! 50: Swift belt: Has as hell to get, i went 1/4 but still, its nice, acc+3, haste+4% 72: Warwolf belt: STR+5, DEX+5, AGI+5 Emnity +3, nice peice for hate! Legs: 50: Nokizaru Hakama: Agility +3, Enmity +1 Nice but pricey 55: Royal Knight's Breeches: Strength +2, Dexterity +2, Attack +3 64: Arhat's Hakama +1 Agility +4, Enmity +3 The HQ is worth the extra gil 75: Byakko's Hyaedate! Best DD legs out there, 15 DEX +5% Haste, best for NIN!! Feet: 54: AF feet, +4 AGI, nighttime movement +12% Good peice 72: Fuma Sune-Ate HP +12, Agility +3, Haste +3% Nice for the haste set up! This is about all i have found so far, thought i would post it here before the main page for any ideas or suggestions, if no1 dissaproves il add it to the main page for everyone to see! Thanks Pantmonkey 10:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Earring Maybe just a little add for Earring - evasion wise ^^v (For those BRD's out there) Musical Earring gives 5 Evasion too. Nothing to get just for this, but if someone has it, why not use if needed :) Mindi 00:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You also left out Ethereal Earring. --Auraeon 23:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ungur Boomerang Ungur Boomerang adds +8 to Evasion not only +7. And btw: Usukane Haramaki better than Enkidu's Harness --Killercat Bis 08:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Kodachi of Trials A little note about this weapon, although it can be equipped at 71, it isn't actually possible to get it until 72 without meritting katana (NIN71 has 249 Katana skill, need 250 skill to start the quest). I don't know whether to put something to that effect on the main page.... Gorp 14:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Added I added some very good pieces for NIN to 75--sorry I didnt see that I needed to post here before. I know you said that you wouldn't have +1 included but if the difference is significant enough to make it a zomgwtfbbqchicken piece, I feel it should be included. :) Koga Chainmail,Koga Tekko,Ninja Chainmail +1,Ninja Tekko +1,Arhat's Jinpachi +1,Ritter Gorget Izzybella 8:04, 11 June 2009 You removed alot of good pieces While I appreciate your desire to improve pages what you did was remove some very good pieces for NIN. Koga pieces, AF +1 especially...and recommending a terra's staff over an earth staff is crazy imo. +1 VIT is not worth 700k by no means. Sorry, but you took a good guide and messed it up IMO. --Izzybella 10:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE: If someone is looking to do HNM, Terra's staff is usually expected. I'm not saying NQ doesn't work, but it's mentioned as something to research. If nothing else, Terra's staff on the list at all gets a reaction and forces the player to wonder. This alone my encourage the player to look into NIN/DRK, etc, and this helps the player learn more about the job. And again, you're missing the point of the guide. It's about essentials, not every possible piece of gear. AF+1 is non-essential. It's not even necessary to being an EG Nin at all. It's more of a personal goal/desire rather than a key gear choice. I haven't listed any Salvage gear either. Why? Any 75 Career NIN knows these are the best, and he will strive for them. The only reason I left pieces like Byakko's Haidate and others is because people will add them or freak if they're not on the list. Having "career goal" items prevents edit wars while maintaining the integrity of the guide. Let's talk Koga for a moment... Koga Hands = nighttime goods, but otherwise just a luxury - even good at night, still mostly a luxury - career goal worthy? sure. Koga Body = worse than haub for DPS Koga Feet = i added for ninjutsu prior to even reading your post Koga Legs = could be added as a luxury, but byakko's holds as the superior "career goal" piece. Koga Head = a joke... 9 times outof 10, i'd rather go full on INT or hatsuburi for a nuke build. None of these are actually essential, but the feet do provide a rare stat, which is Ninjutsu Skill, and I added them as a Luxury piece prior to reading your post. Thanks, Ghlin 06:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) the guide should include a Arhat's vs Yasha section instead of the Arhat's +1 and terra staff also Hades Santi should be included --Izzybella 10:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure who would agree Yasha is superior, and you're right, Hades Sainti should be included. Ghlin 06:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Harmonia's Torque would be a good addition IMO. Same +ENM (3) as Ritter and I tend to only swap enmity in when I'm using an ability/spell. I'd rather have Evasion Torque/PCC/etc. on, which makes the extra stats on Ritter completely useless. Plus it's super cheap, not EX (mule/trade/etc.), and doesn't cost valuable Ichor. --Zhizi 16:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Good call, sir. I bought one! Not sure how I never noticed it. Thank you. I'll add it now. Ghlin 15:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Gothic Set (Treasure Caskets) First of all, I love this guide. However, it fails to mention anything of the wondrously useful Gothic Gauntlets and Gothic Sabatons, found in treasure caskets in Xarcabard and Behemoth's Dominion respectively. When both are worn together, this set provides STR+3, DEX+3, Enmity+4, Attack+5, Ranged Attack+5, and an Ice Spikes effect that procs about 30-50% (need to do more testing) of the time when both are worn. With the new Kupowers, they're relatively easy to farm as long as the week's Kupower is Mystery Boxes: Frontier Lands, and they trump the Iron Ram's hands/feet any day. --Maerina 08:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ok i added it. thank you for suggesting it, maerina. --Ghlin 23:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Headlong Belt (Chonchon) If you're taking suggestions, Headlong Belt, dropped from Chonchon in Meriphataud Mountains is a great waist piece from 44-50, and for those who are 50+ and who still need to get a Swift Belt. --Katrel 23:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I added rajas ring on lvl 75, i dont get it why it was off the guide and flame and thunder rings still there, rajas is better than those 2 combined + Store TP Boxer's Mantle was removed, its not an easy piece to get but it should be on the guide, any eva geared nin is expected to have one. I didnt add it to the list again.